This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to a myriad of other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as various spools, housings, pipes, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that facilitate drilling and/or extraction operations.
Certain components of the mineral extraction system, such as conduits, pipes, or other tubulars, may be joined and sealed by locking mechanisms to provide a flow path for fluids during extraction. However, because such locking mechanisms may utilize additional parts and tools (e.g., multiple threaded fasteners or bolts) to lock or unlock the components, the installation, repair, and/or replacement of such components may be tedious and inefficient.